


Missing

by PhearLap



Category: Portal Stories: Mel - Fandom
Genre: ???? It's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Mel remembers





	

Sometimes Mel regretted leaving Aperture, even if it was for her own good. She loved it’s complicated networks and mind bending puzzles. The white walls of the newer version and the rusting city like feel of he original. She missed Virgil and his jokes, and how he worried about her. She missed the long catwalks and infinite staircases that she could run up, no matter her age. She missed the old fashioned portal gun, the robots, she missed all of it.


End file.
